It's time to break it to her
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: Simon's mother is getting really suspicious. She noticing him missing meals and his strange behaviors. Plus he looks a little different. What will happen when he finally breaks it to her?


**Hey!**

**I'm a big Simon fan, so here is just a little one-shot of Simon telling his mother about his condition. Set just after CoA.**

Simon was lying on his bed as he started the DS. It was almost the one thing that had been giving him joy lately. He had just gotten his new game, and had torn the box open savagely to take it out.

His fingers whirled around the buttons, fast than a lot of people could. "No!" he shouted, as he crashed and all of the cars came rushing past him. He finished last. Again.

He turned to DS off and crawled under the bed for his mini refrigerator. He was hungry, and had a craving. Just as he opened the fridge, exposing what was really inside, his mother, without knocking barged into the room. She was holding his favourite white tee-shirt, except it was not white anymore, it was blue.

"Simon, I told you not to put lights into the dark wash…." but she stared at the fridge that Simon had quickly closed. "What's that?" she said.

"Oh… um… nothing, just food for the band," he made up.

"Why would you be looking at that food if you don't have band practice tonight?" she said.

Crap, Simon thought, she's getting close. "Just making it neat."

"I'm going to see what's in there," she said. Simon gasped silently.

"No," he said, "You can't."

"Why not?" She said, still approaching it.

What could he say now?

"So that's why you haven't been eating with us," she said. "Simon, we haven't had a proper family meal ever since you had that awful sickness. You better not be eating junk."

Now he was doomed. He remembered what Jace said, she would find out eventually.

Truth or lie?

"Mum," he said slowly, "there's something… pretty important that I have to tell you."

"Yes," she said, just like mums do.

"Firstly, are you in a good mood?"

"What are you playing at?" she asked angrily.

"I guess not," he said, looking down.

"What is it Simon, just tell me."

Should he tell the whole story first, or just important bit? _Whole story_, he thought.

"It's a long story," he said, clearly procrastinating.

"I have loads of time," she said.

"OK," he gulped, "Well, it all started when Clary and I went to the pandemonium and… she saw some random guy get murdered by this other guy. But I couldn't see any of this happening. It was really strange. The next day, Clary met these guys again and..." he was lost for words.

"What?"

"There's a whole different world out there, Mum. A world full of faeries, pixies, demons, werewolves and," he paused, "Vampires."

His mum laughed. "Simon, this is stupid."

"Just let me finish, OK?" he said, She didn't speak. "After that, she told me about everything, and I was finally able to see them, the Shadow hunters. They kill demons. So then I sort of went to some warlock party…"

"A what party?" she asked, incredulous.

"A warlock. He was okay, a little weird though. And then I somehow turned into a rat… then bit a vampire… then the vampires stole me…" he paused to look at his mothers face. She had gone white. "So then Clary and Jace saved me, and we were all good."

She looked like she couldn't speak. "Please tell me you're lying?"

"I'm not."

"Simon, this can't be happening," she said.

"But it is, and there's more. But let's get to the point of the story.' He paused himself, worried about what he would say.

"Hurry up," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely."

Simon gulped. "Well, after I bit the vampire I started feeling different. So when Jace kissed Clary, I got really mad and ran back to the vampires… to ask if I was becoming one of them and if they could fix it.

"That was the worst idea I've ever had."

Random emotions crossed over her face. "What happened?"

He was stuck here. "Well… they… um… how… they killed me."

She didn't more. She was a statue. "So you're a…."

"Well… I prefer the term, 'disease.'"

"Simon, this is not possible," she said, hand over mouth.

Then he did something stupid. "I'll prove it to you," he said, and opened the fridge to show the contents of it. She screamed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You. Are. A. Vampire."

He winced. "Yeah, sort of."

"No," she said, sounding sure, "This is not real. Simon, stop playing games."

"It's not a game, Mum," he whispered.

"Prove it," she said.

"I already have proven it. Blood is in the fridge so I don't starve. Happy?"

"That is fake. It's not the right colour, you can tell. You got some fake blood from that joke shop you love."

"It's not fake, it's just animal blood. It tastes very different," he said, remembering Jace and shivered.

"Stop talking to me like that," she said, angrily, "Stop playing games, Simon. Please!" she was begging him now, clearly scared.

But he just couldn't stop. Not right now.

"You want me to prove it to you?" he said as his top jaw tickled, then he felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his lower lip. His mother screamed. He licked the blood away. Suddenly, he grabbed a bag out of the fridge and downed it's contents. After that he looked into his mums face, knowing that he had just been really stupid. He hadn't broken it to her in the right way. He was planning to do it a different way, but it had all sort of just slipped out. She was standing there, even paler than him, hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it's not my fault it's like this."

"You," she said, pointing a finger, "Are a monster."

"No!" he pleaded, "I'm not! Or you would have been dead right now!" he said.

"But… look at you! Your teeth…" she shivered and screamed without opening he mouth. She was utterly frightened.

What could he do now? Just watch her suffer? Try to comfort her?

But the only sensible idea kept appearing in his mind. _Turn her. _

But he couldn't do that! It was considered murdering…

He would never do this to anyone. It wasn't an option.

He had to run away. He didn't belong anywhere now. No way would his mother love him anymore. He turned into the window and jumped out of it. It was beginning to get dark, so no one would notice his long fall.

"Goodbye," he whispered, as he ran. To where he would never know.


End file.
